Annoying
by thwipster808
Summary: Nico is beyond annoyed with Will. Hazel doesn't think so.


**A/N: Based on this hilarious post that I genuinely resonate with LOL:**

 **Will:** *smiles* **  
Nico:** *blushes* *slams hand on the table* Thats fucking it. I'm killing him **  
Hazel:** Or you can man up and ask him out  
 **Nico:** K-killing..is easier

 **(IDK how to link the post...)**

* * *

"Ugh, he's just so ANNOYING!" Nico was currently ranting to his sister about a certain son of Apollo. They were hanging out in the Hades cabin before lunch. "I mean, seriously, how can he be so damn happy and cheery _all the time_? It's just sickening. And there's no way it's genuine. That's not possible."

"You know, I'm just getting to know this Will guy, but he sounds very nice. And it sounds like you hate him because he's such a great person. Which, by the way, is very stereotypical of Hades kids so you're not being very helpful." Hazel rolled her eyes at her brother. All she asked was "So what's new?" and this tirade about Will ensued. She didn't know the guy, but she was sure he was great. She was also sure there was something else going on here.

Nico turned to look at her, exasperated. "Hazel, you don't understand. He's just.. _too much._ He's like _literal sunshine_ and it's just so irritating!" He put his hands in his hair and moved about the cabin. "His stupid golden hair is nearly blinding in the sun. He is always talking to people and laughing and it's so loud and obnoxious like I can hear it across camp. And his smile? Gods, Hazel, his smile is _the WORST._ It's big and bright and lights up his whole being, making him even more… him!" Nico plopped down on the couch next to Hazel, almost like he was exhausted talking about Will. He couldn't put the boy out of his head for some reason, which irked him to no end.

"Hmm," Hazel tapped her chin, as if in thought. "Well, to me, it sounds like you know this guy pretty well. From his hair, to his smile, to his laugh. You spend a lot of time with him?" Hazel looked at Nico with a twinkle in her eye. She was starting to see something that maybe Nico didn't yet.

Nico squinted at her suspiciously. "I'm only with him in the infirmary a lot because he forces me. He thinks I need help and that he's now my personal doctor. Who does he think he is, honestly?" Nico looked away, his mind going to his latest stay in the infirmary. Nico had gotten some scratches from training and Will had insisted that he get bandaged up. They both knew it was ridiculous and completely unnecessary, but went along with it. Nico felt something spark whenever Will accidentally brushed his fingers against his skin, which made Nico sort of giddy, but also defensive and stubborn for some reason. Nico refused to feel that spark again, even though something in his gut tugged him toward it, and marched right out the door, seething with annoyance at Will Solace.

The lunch bell rang, bringing Nico back to the present. He looked back at his sister, who still had that look in her eyes, like she knew something Nico didn't. It bothered him.

"We better head to the pavilion." Nico got up off the couch and moved towards the door.

"Sure thing." Hazel followed suit. "Maybe you can introduce me to this guy you're obsessed with."

"I'm not obsessed! He's infuriating!" Nico blushed at Hazel's words, but he blamed it on his anger.

Hazel just smirked, walking out the door ahead of Nico. "Whatever you say, brother dearest."

* * *

Jason came to sit with Nico and Hazel for lunch. "Hey guys. How are you doing, Hazel?"

"Great! Camp Jupiter is same as always, Frank and Reyna doing all the praetor things. I'm just visiting for a few days." She cast a glance at Nico. "Nico was just telling me about life here. Apparently, there's this SUPER ANNOYING guy that Nico can't stop gushing about." She suppressed a smile as she spoke.

Nico huffed, his eyes flitting over to said guy. "Seriously, shut up, Hazel."

"Why do I have to shut up about him when I can't get a sentence out of you that's not about him?" Hazel had a full-blown grin on her face now, clearly proud of herself.

Nico blushed involuntarily, hating himself for giving her that satisfaction. she may have seemed sweet, but she ragged on Nico like no other.

"Ah, we must be talking about the infamous Will Solace. Blond hair? Blue eyes? Bright smile? Literally the nicest person at camp? Cares about everyone and saves lives daily?" Jason raised an eyebrow at Nico, his words eliciting a giggle from Hazel.

"That sounds like him. I have yet to meet him, but he sounds absolutely awful." Hazel gazed around the pavilion, trying to pick out the bane of Nico's existence.

Nico ducked his head, hoping Will didn't look over. "You guys are the worst. I swear if he hears you and comes over—"

"You'll thank us?" Hazel interrupted. Nico only glared in response.

In the process of glaring, Nico noticed that Will was sitting in his line of sight. At that moment, the son of Apollo turned and made eye contact with Nico. Nico's eyes widened, but he didn't have the mind to look away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stop, why are his eyes so BLUE?, STOP_ , were the only thoughts in Nico's head.

Then Will smiled a real, genuine, _Will_ smile. Nico turned bright red. He felt like his body was betraying him.

Hazel had noticed Nico's staring and turned around, finally seeing this boy they'd been talking about. He looked at her and waved good-naturedly. She waved back and turned to Nico, barely containing her laughter at his blushing.

Nico slammed his fist on the table. "That's fucking it! I'm killing him."

Hazel gently put her hand over his fist, laughing as she said, "OR, you could just man up and ask him out?" Nico was hopeless, and she couldn't believe he was so head-over-heels for this guy without doing anything about it.

Nico gulped at the idea of, well, anything to do with Will besides disliking him. "K-killing.. is easier…"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

By now, Jason was rolling with laughter, tears forming in his eyes. "Nico," he said between laughs. "You need to work on positively expressing your emotions."

* * *

Will sat at his table, watching the chaos at the Hades table. He wondered what they could possibly be talking about.


End file.
